The world is melting into a global internet village in which countries and states are literally becoming super-suburbs. Computer communication advancements are primarily fuelling exploding events in this global internet village.
Unfortunately, current technology does not combine and utilize resources in a manner that enables adequate and efficient responses to problems and challenges in this global internet village.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method that combines resources for enabling adequate and efficient responses to problems and challenges relating to use of the Internet.